Snape and the Fairy
by Jade1377
Summary: Snape meets an Irish fairy and she turns his world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards to train their magic. A sanctuary for those who need it most. My home for as long as Dumbledore needs me. I, Ciara O'Doherty am going to be Hogwarts newest teacher of a new subject. Irish Magic. Ireland is a beautiful place and was enriched with magic. Old and pure magic that the English could only wish to tap into. My mother the fairy queen of Ireland told me to teach those of the old ways and help them defeat a great evil. What fun this will be.

I used my wand to send my clothes to my chambers in Hogwarts. I stretched my arms and let my fairy wings free from my body. They were long and very wide. Clear with light details on the wing. Detailed for stealth and beauty. I smiled and took flight. This flight would be a long one.

Hours had rolled by and I finally made it to Hogwarts. I landed gently on one of the towers of the castle and looked around. This place was something beautiful. I smiled and took flight again slowly made my way to Great Hall's window. I saw the headmaster talking to his students. They were not truly listening until a god awful woman in pink started to interrupt. This would be my queue.

Right when she started to speak I blasted through the glass and stopped right in front of the stairs. I stood to my full height and waited for every student to see all of me. Green boots stopped at my knees and my brown leather pants caressed my body. A green tunic was like second skin to me and it was made of a very beautiful material. Unicorn hair and Leprechaun gold. My hair was fire red and moved as if it were alive. My eyes were green as emeralds and were wide in wonder. I flapped my wings a few times and turned to see Dumbledore.

"Och Dumbledore I have been lookin fer ya a while now. I donna like bein made to wait luv." I teased with an impish smile on my face.

"I know my dear Ciara but as you can see I had to start the feast." He smiled in reply and gave me a hug. I smiled at him and returned the hug.

"Students this is your new teacher Ciara O'Doherty. She will be teaching you about Irish Magic and how to tap into it." Dumbledore announcent and pushed me towards the tables for me to sit. I smiled and sat down next to a man in black

"Hello, I am Ciara. What is your name and what do you teach?" I asked the man dressed in all black. He just stared at me for a few seconds and decided to reply.

"I am Severus Snape and I teach potions." He replied with a deep sigh. I stared at him and blinked a few times. I smirked and decided to test my newest skill.

I grabbed his hand and let my power caress his body. I could feel that he was tense and needed to relax. I shifted my power and made it so he would feel at ease. Once we were done he just looked at me.

"What did you do?" He growled at me. I shivered a little at the sound of his voice. Even when angry it was dreamy. I smirked a little and started to eat some of the food that was in front of me.

"I took all the tension and angst out of your body and replaced it with content. I was doin ya a favor boy-o." I told him and grabbed a vine of grapes and started to fly out of the room. I stopped in front of a boy with short black hair, another boy with red hair and a girl with bushy brown hair. I stared at the trio and grabbed the red haired one.

"What's your name laddy?" I asked sweetly. Males were easy to manipulate whether it a boy or a man.

"Um Ron Weasley Ma'am." He stuttered back.

"Well Ron first off don't call me Ma'am. I may be a fey but I aint old yet. And secondly you are going to be my first student in this class. Tomorrow you will go outside and we will start our lessons. You might want to get some rest laddy. Your gonna be needin it." I said in an ominous manor and flew straight towards the forest. My home away from home.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had risen and I was already getting ready for Ron. That boy had some magic in him I haven't seen in years. I knew that I could bring it out of him when I tried hard enough. I grabbed some vials and a couple of animals for practice. I flew out of the forest and landed on the edge of the forest. I was greeted by some students and some teachers. Ron stood in front of all the rest looking as if I was going to kill him.

"Ron my boy are ya ready for your first lesson?" I asked as I circled him in the air. My wings flapping lightly as I circled him like a shark.

"Um yes Professor but what am I to do?" He asked while standing still. He watched me move with his eyes. This was going to be good.

"You see Ron you have some fey magic in you and I am going to bring it out of you. You can either become a fey like me or you may just be something less like a satyr or something. We will just have to find out now shall we? Now sit down and close your eyes." I told him and waited for him to do as he was told.

He sat down shacking a little bit due to the fact that he did not know what I was going to do. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breathe. I smirked and touched his forehead with my finger. I moved my magic into his body and found the center of it all with in him. I grabbed the fey magic that was there and brought it forth. He was a fey alright but he was just a lesser fey. Nothing worth writing home about. I smirked and flew around him some more

"Now Ron my boy you need to think about the magic that I just unleashed inside of you. Bring it forth and embrace it. Feel the energy of the earth and the sun gracing your body." I whispered to him and watched as he started to glow green then red then black. Slowly ever so slowly his wings started to come out. They flapped a couple of times and sat still. His ears stated to point and his eyes became clearer and a deeper shade of blue.

"Bloody hell! What did you do to me?" He asked I smiled at his outburst and just giggled.

"You are part fey boy-o. Now all I gotta do is train you and bring you to the court of Seelie and Unseelie. To register." I told him and looked at his wings. They were beautiful and dark. They went well with his coloring.

"Will they do anything to me?" He asked a little scared. I smiled sweetly at him and shook my head no. I smirked some and flew to the lake and grabbed a ball of water and made it big. I used my magic to let them see what the courts looked like.

"The two courts of the fey are basic and yet complex. The Seelie court is the light fairies. In the old times they would be the good fairies. The Unseelie court is the dark fairies. They were the evil ones. As time moved and we grew then we all decided to stop fighting each other and be one. The two courts just basically live next to each other and do whatever we need. If a light fey and a dark fey have a child the fey child will be loved and taken care of. We live and love each other to survive." I informed them as they saw two species of fey living in peace with each other. Ron looked happily at the bubble then back at me.

"Can we go there?" He asked. He was like a kid at Christmas. My smile grew even more.

"Of course Ron but you have to be a proper fey to go. See you were not born there so I have to train you to be a fey. Then I will take you to the other side of your family and let you see what it's like." I told him and made the bubble turn into a flock of birds. I flew towards the group of people and smiled. I walked away and slowly went towards the Great Hall.

This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks have gone by and Ron is doing beautifully. It is one week till Christmas and that is the deadline that I have for him. I am going to take him to the courts and introduce him to that world. Show him that being a fey isn't so bad. I smirked as I looked into the winter sky.

"You'll get sick Professor if you just stand there." Harry said as he, Ron and Hermione walked towards me for the next lesson.

"Oh Harry I willna get sick. Fairies don't get the kind of sicknesses that humans and wizards get. The cold will never truly be a problem for me." I informed them as I stretched my wings and arms and started to fly.

"Miss O'Doherty what are you doing with these students?" A shrill voice came out of nowhere and made my ears cringe. It was Umbridge. She was a thorn in my side ever since the first full day of classes.

"I'm teaching Umbridge. Unless you want me to turn you into a toad I suggest that you let me do my job." I growled at her. My hair crackled and whipped like fire. If she were to touch it right now then she would be burned. You see each fey has a base element and mine is fire. Ron's base element is air. He is very good at using his fey magic. He would be my pride and joy when I brought him to the fey world.

"Professor Umbridge if it will make you feel at ease I will watch her during her lessons today." Said Severus as he came out of the shadows. I smirked at him and watched the pink toad.

"Oh yes Professor Snape that would be a grand idea. Please keep me posted if she does anything wrong." Umbridge said and got real excited for some reason. She almost skipped away from us as she left to terrorize other students. I rolled my eyes and looked at the foursome.

"Well Severus if you are going to be here then you can help me with something." I told him as we started to head towards my class room. When it is raining or snowing we take the lessons to the class room that was given to me by the headmaster.

"What ever do you wish for me to do Ciara?" Severus asked as if I were going to ask him to marry Harry.

"Oh that is easy. I just need help with a couple of potions while Ron practices his spells. I know almost all of the ingredients but there is one that I cannot remember for the life of me." I told him as we walked into the giant room as Ron walked over to the far end of the room and started to meditate.

"What kind of potions do you need Miss O'Doherty?" He asked as we walked to the dungeons. I flew slowly next to him. Chewing some of the grapes that I stole last night.

"One is a pain reducing potion. He is going to need it. The other two are something that I have to research. I know what they are I just can't for the lift of me remember the titles of them. If it is ok with you I will start making them if you just read off some potion titles." I asked as we finally got to the class room.

"I am not a research partner Ciara." He snapped at me. I just looked at him and shook my head slowly. This man was infuriating.

"I would never think of you as that. I know you are a Potions Master and I need your expertise. I can do all the work but I need someone to at least look at my work to tell me if this is not the potion that I need. Honestly I just thought that you reading a book would give you something to do while I make the potion." I informed him as anger slowly crept into my voice.

"But since this whole thing is beneath you I will do all the work by myself. Oh and don't bother watching my class. We are working on his fey dematerializing so you won't be seeing us. Good bye Master Snape." I snapped at him and flew off towards the three students. We walked towards my class room that on the inside looked like a giant garden.

"Professor are you alright?" Ron asked. I smiled at him sweetly. This boy was as close to a son as I was going to get any time soon.

"Yes Ron I am fine. Snape just makes me so angry at times. I will get over it soon enough. But right now it is time for your lesson. Now just breathe and keep practicing. Hermione will you assist me in some potion making?" I turned and asked her. Hermione smiled brightly and nodded yes. I conjured a cauldron and some ingredients and almost started until I heard my door open.

There stood Severus staring at the four of us. His eyes, even though they were as dark as night, were showing that he was in pain and that he did not mean to say such hurtful things to me. I stared at him while he walked to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards my office. The door slammed as we both got inside.

"Ciara I am sorry. I had no right to yell at you like that. You are the closest thing to a friend I have had in 15 years. I do not want to lose you because I am a fool." He said in a whisper. I was a little shocked by this but I fluttered towards him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I forgive you Severus. I could never stay mad at you for long." I whispered back to him and smiled as he stared into my eyes to see if I told the truth. I smiled as he saw that I was. He placed his hand on top of mine and he started to glow a little bit. I noticed that as he glowed his ears started to grow. He was part fey!

"Severus your ears!" I said a little scared. He just stared at me then walked to the bathroom to see what had happened to him.

"I am a bloody fairy?!" He screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at him then at the three that came barreling into the room. I waved a little and then sighed. "Yeah it would appear so Severus. Um do you want me to train you?" I asked and waited for him to yell at me.

"Yes I would like that. I just hope that I won't embarrass you and Ron." He replied gently. I was a little shocked that he cared about what I or the boy thought. I smiled warmly and placed my hand on Severus's arm. I didn't want him to think that I would ever be embarrassed by him.

"Professor Snape I would be honored to be a student alongside you in Professor O'Doherty's care." Ron said and held out his hand for Snape to shake. Snape stared at it for a few second then shook it.

"You still don't have your wings. Ron why don't you try to bring out his wings for us." I told Ron and watched as he flew up a little and placed his hand on Severus's head. Then he closed his eyes and breathed. By doing this he unleashed the magic that Snape had inside of him. His wings popped out quickly and they were huge. Larger than most fairy's his size and almost brighter than most of the royal family. "Oh my God. They are beautiful Severus!" I whispered and touched his wings lightly.

Severus shivered and looked at Ron then back at Ciara. He just stared at them then back at his wings. "I never thought that I of all people would have fairy wings and pointed ears." He said and watched us. I smiled and patted his back. "Not many people are ready for this kind of life but we will go slowly. You will learn to be not only a fairy but be the whole you. Don't worry you will be well taken care of lad." I said while Ron, Harry and Hermione nodded. They may not like their potion master but when someone is changing they need someone to be there. Even if they don't want you there.

The end of the lesson

"Alright you three go rest up cause tomorrow we are doing more advanced magic." I told them and they looked as if the world will end in five seconds. They slowly walked away and I giggled. "You are getting good at torturing students Ciara." Severus said as he walked up beside me. I looked at him and smiled warmly. "Well I am getting better at my job. So are you ready for your first lesson Severus?" I asked and walked into my classroom. "Yes I do not wish to be behind that Weasley boy." He growled and followed me into a clearing. I smiled and sat down and I nodded my head towards Severus so he can follow my lead. Severus sat crossed legged and stared into my eyes. "Alright the first lesson is to make this seed grow." I told him and handed him a seed. He placed it into the ground in front of him then stared at me for further instruction. "Alright now place your hands on the ground and breathe deeply. Imagine the seed growing into a beautiful flower or a giant strong tree. Then lend it your magic and watch it as it grows." I told him and he nodded. He breathed in and out while he started to glow. Unfortunately he didn't do it right. I smiled and stared at him. "Keep goin at it laddie. If you dunna do it right the first time you keep goin. I will be by your side all the way." I had great confidence in him. He looked into my eyes again this time he saw that I was in this 100%. He smiled a little and kept tryin. He wouldn't stop till he did it right.


	5. Chapter 5

He finally got the plant to grow. It was beautiful and far more advanced than when Ron did it his first time. I inspected the plant and made him think that he didn't do a good job. I smiled warmly at him and clapped my hands. "You did a perfect job laddie. Perfect marks all around." I told him and watched as his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "How did Weasley do?" He asked with a little bit of a sneer on his face. I rolled my eyes and told him. "He took twice as long as you did and only made a sapling of a tree. You did a whole bush of flowers. But remember you may have a perfect mark here but he is ahead of you by far." I reminded him

He nodded and looked ready to practice again. He grabbed a seed and tried it again. This time he did it in a matter of seconds but this time he made a giant pumpkin instead of a flower. I whistled at him cause Ron didn't even get his veggie to grow an inch let alone full and ready to eat. "Ok so your far better. Happy? Now since you can grow with out any help lets go on to the flying part of today's lesson." I told him and walked around the pumpkin. He looked a little worried.

"Dinna fret Severus you will do fine. All you have to do is flap your wings. Can you feel them on your back?" I asked and walked around him. He nodded and blushed a little. "Why are you blushing laddie?" I questioned as I stood infront of him.

He looked at me and then back at his wings. "I do not wish to fall and hurt either of us. I do not do well with flying." He said and his wings dropped a little. I was taken aback. This the spy for Dumbledore, the death eater, scourge of the dungeons and bringer of detentions to all students that did not belong to Slytherin was afraid.

I just couldn't help myself when I hugged him and petted his hair. He stood as still as death while I hugged him. I moved back some and looked at him dead in his black eyes. "You will either fall with pride or not try like a coward. Do you want to be trumped up by a Weasley?" I hissed at him.

His eyes grew wide and he looked like he would kill me. He started to flap his wings and he took off into the sky in the room. He did circles and flips and spins like planes do when they are in a show. He started to look free and just in tuned with the elements around him. I flew up next to him and gently pushed him out of the room and into the courtyard of the school. We flew high into the sky and played with the clouds.

He looked as if his soul was finally able to be free of the things in his darkened past. "I have to thank you Ciara. You not only pushed me to do this but you made me see that this is a part of me. Just as my hair and eyes are a part of me." He whispered as we fluttered with the clouds. "You dinna have ta thank me Severus. It is my job to help fairies learn their rightful place. Besides I am your friend and I would help you in just about anything." I told him and flew down back to earth.

He followed suit and landed next to me. He did beautifully. "Your next lesson will be done tomorrow alright." I informed him and started to walk into the building. I would have been inside if it wasn't for Severus grabbing my arms and holding me back. "Thank you for everything." He whispered into my hair and ears. I turned in his embrace and smiled warmly up at him. I would have said your welcome if he didn't do the one thing that would undo us both.

He leaned in and kissed me.


End file.
